Bells and Scarecrows
by fixations
Summary: Kakashi was known for a number of things throughout the shinobi world. One of which was his perfect track record of never having passed a team of genin before Team 7 came along. But what ever happened to any of those failed teams from before? This story follows the life a ex-student/academy dropout who catches the attention of her former teacher several years later. Kakashi x OC
1. The Test

**A/N:** There's probably gonna be some pretty hot n heavy stuff later on (so,you know, SEX) um yeah that's it. Read at your own risk, my friends. Also please feel free to give me some help and review. Thank you pals.

* * *

><p>Suzuko had decided she was to lead the life of a failure around the time she was twelve when she failed a test given to her by a sensei whom she despised. She had high hopes of being a well-respected, high-ranking ninja but never re-applied after she failed. Her former teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was the kind of ninja whom she hated. Always acting cool and superior and having no shame when it came to what kind of literature he enjoyed reading in public. On top of all that Suzuko was convinced that there was a mistake made when it came to the assignment of her team. She had been paired with two boys who tormented her for years. Her teammates Ryou and Taichi were the two most obnoxious people in Konoha according to Suzuko. They were constantly picking on her for her flat chest and her vibrant chartreuse colored hair. Their bullying led her to dye her hair once to a shade of brown that refused to fully cover her bright locks; a mistake that was captured in her genin group photograph that was taken just weeks before their teachers were all assigned to them and before Suzuko could fix her mistake.<p>

Suzuko was a shy girl, but by no means was she kind. To get revenge on her tormentors she often resorted to cruel pranks like putting thumbtacks in their seats when they weren't looking. When approached by teachers she would simply blush and feign innocence, which worked relatively well. And while Suzuko was rather intelligent, often ranking in the top five in her exams, she could not be bothered with things she was uninterested in. One would often find young Suzuko dozing off in the middle of lectures regarding taijutsu, for example. However, her teachers spoke highly of her, even the ones who weren't fooled by her pretend innocence and the teachers of the classes she was failing. Even on the day of his test, Kakashi noticed her surprisingly advanced skill, particularly in her use of ninjutsu. And her genjutsu abilities, though under-developed, was still far from what most young genin could achieve in that area.

"Nice to meet you three," he said cooly, "My name is Kakashi. You must be, Ryou, Taichi, and Suzuko." "Hey, can you talk to the Hokage about rearranging the teams around because I don't think we'll do any good with Celery around," said Ryou elbowing Suzuko hard enough to make her lose her footing briefly. "Yeah, no offense Celery, but we hate you," continued Taichi. Suzuko said nothing but looked away glaring. "Now, now. The Hokage picks teams for certain reasons and I'm sure you'll be able to all get along if you try," Kakashi said with what they could only assume was a smile beneath his mask. Suzuko scoffed and mumbled something along the lines of, "This has got to be a mistake."

The next day, the three met up on the training field Kakashi specified the day before. They waited for about an hour before their sensei showed up, "Sorry I'm late, it appears I lost track of time," he said. He pulled out and set a clock to go off at noon. "Now, the test I have for you three will determine whether or not you are worthy of calling yourself genin. If you fail, you will be sent back to the academy," he said with his one exposed eye closed. The three genin listened to his words closely. He pulled out two silver bells, "You three are going to try and take these two bells from me. You have until noon," "Why are there only two?" Suzuko asked. "Whoever doesn't end up with a bell will not be eating lunch and will be tied to one of those posts to watch the others eat lunch. That person will also be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said, pointing at the three wooden posts jutting out from the ground in the middle of the clearing. Suzuko's stomach growled. Kakashi had told them not to eat breakfast and she didn't but she had also skipped dinner the night before and had just made that realization. "All right! We'll only need two bells anyway, right Ryou?" Taichi exclaimed while turning to stick his tongue out at Suzuko who was seated behind him. Kakashi sighed, knowing this team would inevitably fail. "Just remember, I won't be going easy on you, so attack me with all you've got." Kakashi placed the two bells around a belt loop on his pants. "Um… Sensei?" Sukuzo raised her hand shakily. "Yes, Suzuko-chan?" "Do you really have to put the bells in such a precarious spot? I don't know if, um, I feel comfortable…" The two boys laughed, "Are you kidding, Celery? You're a genin now! Don't be such an immature little pervert!" said Ryou in between fits of laughter. Kakashi looked down at where the bells were and the area where they hung. He was flustered. "Well, there's no other place where it would make sense for me to put them you'll just have to make do." Suzuko felt the heat growing on her face. "Hahaha look, Steamed Celery!" the boys continued to roar with laughter, "Stop being a baby, Celery!" Taichi taunted. Kakashi sighed and told them all to begin. In the blink of eye, Kakashi disappeared and the two boys looked at each other, nodded, and split up. Leaving Suzuko alone.

Suzuko decided the best way to attack was in an area where she had the upper hand. She set up a trap of paper bombs that would direct Kakashi into her playing field. There, she began by setting up tags designed to allow anybody who walks into the area to be tracked by their chakra. Suzuko would receive the signal upon someone's entry and use her camouflage jutsu to hide and wait. She hid a shadow clone in the trees with her camouflage jutsu to ensure everything was set in place and ready to aide her attack. But first she had to get Kakashi to come close enough to where she placed the bombs to lead him into her made another shadow clone and left her real body waiting in the trap while her shadow clone went out in search for Kakashi.

Her clone eventually found his trail and began to follow it carefully. Suzuko was angered to find him reading a book under the shade a large maple tree. "How dare you just lounge around reading? Take this seriously!" Suzuko yelled. Kakashi looked up, "Well, your partners haven't seemed to exhibit any extraordinary strength so I figured I could take it easy." Suzuko saw the cover of the book and her faced turned bright read, "How dare you read such a dirty book and in public!? Around children, too! What kind of a grown man are you?" she pointed at him accusingly. Kakashi got up to his feet and said, "Little girls shouldn't be reading such books." Suzuko wanted to explain to him that she had found them hidden away under his parents bed one day while playing hide and seek with a neighborhood friend and her reading it was purely out of curiosity but she was too annoyed and remembered that there was a time limit. Suzuko ran at him with a kunai as quickly as she could to give the illusion that she might actually believe that she could fight him off this way. He blocked her easily but she continued and with every block she brought him closer and closer to the paper bomb trap. Eventually he was just inches away from detonating the piece of exploding tag and Suzuko's shadow clone detonated it herself leaving Kakashi to jump away from the bomb which only led to him landing on another bomb and then another and another. Finally, he had moved back just far enough so that he was in Suzuko's field. Her body tingled upon feeling his chakra enter the perimeters. She quickly hid her real body with the camouflage justu, disguising herself as a rock among other rocks, while her shadow clone in the tree above posed as a branch. "Explosive tags and a shadow clone huh?" Kakashi said looking back at the spot where he saw her clone detonate the bomb. "To think I believed there was no hope for this team." He began to walk deeper into Suzuko's field, closer to her hiding spot. He let his guard down and began to read his book again while he walked. Then out of nowhere it felt like a ton of bricks had just landed on his head where Suzuko's shadow clone punched his head and then down below Suzuko emerged from the rocks and uppercutted him hard. What happened next almost seem to happen in slow motion. Kakashi watched her reach for one of bells but then quickly flinch away when she could've had the chance to take it. This type of thing never happened during these tests before so Kakashi wasn't sure what to do about it. "Tie me up to that post already, I'd rather starve than get too close to a gross, old pervert like you!" she said with her arms crossed looking away from him. Kakashi was still stunned on the ground. No genin had ever landed such a solid punch on him before, let alone two. And her skills were impressive, so impressive that he neglected to take that level of intelligence and skill into account. "I had underestimated you, Suzuko-chan. Its funny, doesn't your name mean 'bell'?" Kakashi smiled.

By the end of the test, only Ryou had managed to grab a bell. Taichi and Suzuko were both tied to their posts and watched Ryou eat. It took him no time at all to share his food with Taichi. "What about me?" Suzuko asked, stomach growling furiously. "There's no way I'd feed you, Celery," Ryou said cruelly. Suzuko began to feel faint from having not eaten anything in so long and having used up so much energy so quickly. Her vision began to blur while she begged Ryou to help her. He laughed again. Taichi, still tied to his post, laughed with him. In the time it took her to blink, Kakashi appeared with a sliced apple and water for her. "Ah, Kakashi sensei!" yelled Ryou. For a moment Suzuko thought maybe she had passed out for several minutes and Kakashi appeared within that time but by Ryou's reaction she could tell that he had just appeared quicker than their eyes could catch. Kakashi began to feed Suzuko at her post, "When was the last time you ate?" Kakashi asked. "I dunno. Yesterday morning maybe," she replied weakly. Kakashi began to speak more broadly, "If teams were divided into two-man squads, then you two would have passed the test. However, that is not the case and I'm sorry to say, the three of you have failed the test." "This is all your fault, tits!" yelled Taichi from his post. The nickname 'tits' was one that bothered Suzuko the most. When they were younger they had convinced her that she could never be a 'real woman' because she her chest was never going to develop. So when she overheard two older women talking about a theory that rubbing your chest every night will make it grow bigger, Suzuko went for it. She began doing it every night before the two boys had peeked at her through her window one night when she forgot to close her blinds all the way. They had been ridiculing her with that nickname and story for years. Suzuku's face grew red and tears began to well up in her eyes. Kakashi looked angry, like he was about to lose his cool over these two young boys, but he continued feeding Suzuko the apple slices that were almost as red as her face. Suzuko tried to hold the tears back but couldn't. Kakashi wiped the tears off of her face and smiled, "Don't worry, you'll breeze through the academy stuff fast. You're a real talent, Suzuko-chan." She smiled weakly and then suddenly realized that he was feeding her. "Please untie me, you perverted old man," she said angrily.


	2. The Party

The Fourth Shinobi world war had finally ended. Suzuko never expected to go out into the battlefield, having never technically graduating from the academy and only doing a few independent jobs here and there. Nonetheless, she was ordered to by the Hokage who reviewed her files and and deemed her fit to fight. Her shoulder was injured and she had a couple of open wounds but she laid on the crisp white hospital bed with a smile and a sense of purpose. She tried to not think about the fact that she earned a special award for her efforts during the war, but would not be granted to be officially recognized as a jounin until she passed the required tests. She almost died serving her beloved country but they still wanted her to undergo tedious testing before she became a full-fledged shinobi. She thought it was hypocritical and rude. However, she was proud of herself and the people she fought alongside with.

One of the medics came around to her bed and quickly got to work on her injuries. The first think Suzuko saw was the flash of pink hair. "Sa-Sakura-chan!?" Sakura broke her focus briefly to look at her patient, "Suzu-chan!? Is that you?" Suzuko smiled and tried to sit up despite her injuries. "I did hear that you became Tsunade's apprentice but I didn't think that maybe I would run into you here!" "Its been years, Suzu-chan! I thought you never went back to the academy." "I never did! Lady Tsunade appointed me to some squad with a bunch of people I never met because they needed all the manpower they could get, I guess. I've gotten some work over the years though and it was probably on my record," said Suzuko, "But what's up with you? You look fantastic!" Sakura smiled, "Well, I've been working hard! The boy of my dreams is finally back home and now the war is over and everything can finally slow down." "You're not talking about that Sasuke kid are you?" Sakura blushed. "You've been into that kid since forever! I'm happy for you, Sakura. So, how bad are my injuries?" "You'll probably be all healed up pretty quick!" "Good! Because I want to take you for a night out so we can drink and catch up!" "Actually, I'm going out with my teammates tonight and a bunch of friends. And this isn't public yet, but I'll tell you anyway; Tsunade-sama is retiring and my old sensei is taking her place!" Sakura exclaimed. "No way! That's amazing! You are just surrounded by all the top dogs, aren't you?" Sakura giggled, "You should come tonight! We'll all be at the bar that's down the street from Ichiraku Ramen." "Well then you better heal me up good!" Suzuko smiled.

Suzuko didn't have many friends because she was so terrible at maintaining them. Sakura lived in her neighborhood when they were young before she moved when she was fourteen so that her family was closer to their shop. That and they were both reaching ages where they had nothing to talk about. When you're young, a single year is a whole lifetime of experience away from someone. Sakura was a few years younger so she never got to see her friend become a genin before she completely lost contact with her. It was good to see an old friend and to catch up on all of each other's missed experiences together.

Suzuko wasn't sure what to wear to this kind of affair. She knew people would still be in mourning because there were so many casualties, but this was also a celebration for their new Hokage, whom she forgot to ask about. She decided was going to wear a black dress with an open cutout on the chest that showed a bit of cleavage and fishnet stockings. She pinned her vibrant green hair back loosely and examined herself in the mirror. She thought the cutout on the dress would feel more 'fun and sexy' then her regular attire but she really just looked the same as she did everyday. She sighed and walked out the door.

When she first arrived at the bar, she was surprised by how few people had come. She imagined that festivities for Hokage would be a little less quaint especially with the new era of peace that had just been harbored in. the lack of people made her nervous. She thought it would be easier to blend in a crowd but now here she was; a stranger who stuck out like a big bright green thumb. She saw Sakura at the bar talking to a yellow-haired boy. Relieved, she snuck up behind her, tickling her sides. "I see you're still ticklish, Sakura-chan," she said taking a seat next her as her laughter subsided. "I'm so glad you made it, Suzu-chan! This is Naruto." "Oh! Its really an honor to meet you, you're a real hero," Suzuko said. Naruto blushed and laughed. "So humble, too," Suzuko said smiling, "My name is Suzuko. You can just call me Suzu." "Ne, Suzu-chan, how do you know Sakura?" he asked, taking a sip from whatever he was drinking. "We're old childhood friends! She was like my sister," responded Suzu. She ordered herself beer and drank from her glass cheerfully. She began to scan the room for any other familiar faces. "Is that Shino over there?" Suzu asked. "Yeah he looks different than he did when he was younger, doesn't he?" Sakura laughed. "Yeah, he looks kind of handsome… I think? I dunno his face is still all covered up," replied Suzu. The two laughed girls laughed together.

"Oh my god." "What is it Suzu-chan?" asked Naruto. Suzu hid her face behind her glass of beer, "Its my old teacher. Why is my old teacher here?" Sakura and Naruto both looked around seeing only one man approach them. "Your old teacher? All I see is Kakashi-sensei…" said Sakura. "That's him!" she responded in a hard whisper. "No way! Kakashi-sensei was your sensei too!?" Sakura exclaimed. Suzu tried to shush her but he was already walking in their direction anyway. The tall, silver-haired man took a seat next to her, "Sakura, Naruto! How are the two of you doing tonight? Who's your friend?" he asked. Suzu tried to keep staring in the opposite direction as him but eventually she caved in after deciding that one option was more ridiculous than the other. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei…" she said blankly. Suzu swallowed the rest of her beer hard and quickly ordered another one. "Suzuko-chan? Are my eyes deceiving me?" Suzu finally decided to make eye contact and she faced him solely to correct him by saying eye rather than the plural but when she turned to face him she saw that his headband was no longer covering his sharingan. And his sharingan was no longer there. "Kakashi-sensei? What happened to your eye?" "That scar has been there for years," he said smiling. "That's not what I meant you old pervert and you know it!" "Well the rest is a long story. Are you three friends?" he said, eager to switch the subject. "I've known Sakura for years, we were childhood friends. I just met Naruto-kun tonight. Sakura invited me out when she healed me at the hospital," she responded. "What were you at the hospital for?" he asked. "I was injured during the battle," she responded, pointing at her bandaged arm. "I didn't know you fought," Kakashi said staring while she sipped her beer, "You never came back to the academy like I wanted you to. But I'm glad that Lady Tsunade utilized you anyway." "Maybe you should ask her to just bump me up to jounin already seeing as though I almost died." "Hm, well, since I'll be taking over that job I'll see what I can do!" "What!? No, no, no, no way! A perverted man like you doesn't deserve that title!" "Are you angry that I failed you? If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to pass you but evidentially you can't pass single persons. I apologize Suzu-chan." Suzu felt her face turn red, "P-Please address me properly Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi's eye's softened and his face became serious, "If that's what you prefer Suzuko-san." Suzu blushed and asked for a refill on her beer before storming away. Kakashi briefly watched her leave, noticing how her clothes clung to her new curves and how long her legs looked despite being fairly short. He slumped slightly in his chair and looked away to try and hide what he had been looking at but his two students caught him, "Kakashi-sensei! You dog!" Sakura said. "Yeah, sensei, she's, like, ten years younger than you!" chimed in Naruto. Kakashi was still watching her with his peripheral vision, "I don't know what you're talking about," he responded dryly.


	3. Tea and Strawberries

Suzuko walked outside to smoke a cigarette and prayed that nobody would approach her. Moments later she was approached by a young jounin who seemed to be around her age. "Wow, Celery. You clean up nice," said the jounin. "Ryou? Is that you?" He smiled and said "Yep! Its me! How've you been, Celery?" He grew up to become surprisingly handsome. His thin, long body evened itself out and his long black hair was pulled back. His blue eyes looked so much more serious than they did before. "Oh, Ryou. I've been doing good actually I-" "Yeah, well. I finally fought in a big war. And I came out pretty much unscathed! You didn't go back to the academy, did you?" Suzu was angry with herself for thinking he had grown up at all. "Hey, Taichi! Come over here, Tits finally grew a pair!" Ryou said yelling over to a group of other jounins. Out of the group emerged a blonde haired man with green eyes, "Hey, Ryou what are you talking about- whoa! Celery!" Taichi laughed. "You look nice, Tits! I'm surprised you can manage to fill out that dress. Doesn't she look nice, Taichi?" Ryou put his hands on her hips while examining her. "Yeah but her hair still looks like celery doesn't it?" The two of em began to laugh again. Suzuko groaned. "Aw, c'mon, Tits. It's been a while since we got to have fun like this." "That's no way to talk to a lady," out of the bar emerged Kakashi. "Ah, Kakashi-sama!" Both Ryou and Taichi bowed deeply. "Please apologize for your behavior," he commanded. Suzu was angry. "Suzuko-san, let me walk you home," said Kakashi. Suzu grumbled but complied.

"Why are you so angry, Suzuko-san? I got them to apologize, didn't I?" "I don't want them to apologize because they respect you. I want them to respect me because I am better than them!" Suzu said angrily. "Did you drink too much?" "No, I didn't drink enough." "Why have they been calling you 'tits' for so long anyway?" "That's an embarrassing story…" Suzu paused, wondering if she had enough drinks to talk about it, "Well, they used to tell me that I was never gonna grow any and one day I heard that if you, I dunno, rub them a lot they're supposed to grow. So I tried it and those creeps watched me doing it through my window one night and apparently they still think its the funniest thing in the world." Kakashi tried to keep his mind out of the gutter but his imagination broke through. He pictured Suzuko as she was now rubbing herself on his bed and blushing while she moaned "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Alright, this is where I live. Thank you for walking me home, sensei," Suzuko bowed and looked at Kakashi, "Your face looks pale, sensei. Would you like to come in and for some tea or coffee real quick?" Kakashi wanted neither, "That sounds nice right about now, thank you." She unlocked the door and led him into her apartment. It was small and plain, the only decorative elements were some beautiful old bookshelves filled with volumes of textbooks, family portraits, and clothes and underwear scattered sporadically throughout the room. Suzuko saw this and quickly tried to hide her underwear by kicking it under a t-shirt it was next to. "Sorry my place is such a mess. I hardly have time to clean anymore," she said while scouting out for any other embarrassing things on the floor. But while Suzuko was focusing on the floor, Kakashi had focused his attention on some a pink dildo sitting in her kitchen next to some clean dishes. He walked over toward the kitchen while Suzuko was distracted and also an Icha Icha Paradise book resting on a counter. "Suzuko-san…" "Yeah?" she called out from the dining room, stuffing bras under larger piles of clothes. "I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff," Kakashi said. Suzuko realized that she left things she didn't want people to see and she bolted to the kitchen. First, she saw the pink dildo and tried to swiftly hide it away in a drawer. Kakashi was flipping through the book and without looking at her said, "I already saw it Suzuko-san. No need to hide it. Have you been feeling lonely lately, Suzuko-san?" Her face turned bright red. "Shut up, you old pervert!" "Now, now. There's no need to get hypocritical here. After all, the whole reason you think I'm such a pervert is sitting right here in your kitchen," he said coyly. Suzuko snatched the book out of his hands, "At least I have enough decency to not read this stuff out in public." "Maybe some people don't get quite as hot as you might when you're reading this kind of stuff," Kakashi shrugged. Suzuko grumbled and reached for something in a cabinet, "Do you want tea or coffee?" "Tea, please."

Suzuko made the two of them tea and watched and waited for him to take his mask off; something she was always mildly curious about. Then quickly got up to get something, "I forgot something! I'll be right back." She disappeared into the kitchen. While she was in there Kakashi pulled his mask down and quickly gulped down the searing hot tea and put his mask back into place as soon as she returned. She came back with a plate of big plump strawberries. "So Suzuko-chan, what have you been doing lately?" Kakashi asked, watching her wrap her lips around a succulent strawberry and bite into it. "Oh I didn't tell you? Well, I'm working at my dad's book shop now. I had to take my mom's spot because she was really sick and passed away last winter." "I'm sorry to hear that." "Oh, its fine. We all knew she was going and we got to say goodbye." She bit into another strawberry. "Do you want some?" she pushed the plate over towards him. "Ah, no thanks. I don't like sweet things very much." Suzuko raised an eyebrow, "You're weird, sensei." She bit into a particularly juicy berry that led to some strawberry juices to dribble down her chin. She wiped it off with her finger and sucked it off. "Kakashi-sensei… Are you sure you don't like sweet things? You're staring." "I- um- I don't I just… I gotta go. Thank you for the tea," he responded curtly and quickly left. "Wait, you didn't even drink- oh!" she saw the empty cup and realized he drank it all when she wasn't looking, to her dismay.

Kakashi stood outside her door for a few moments trying to recollect himself. He had never lost his cool before around a woman and he couldn't understand why he was now with a woman who was almost the same age as his students. He tried to imagine if Sakura had been the one who captured his interest sexually and he cringed. But somehow he couldn't get the image out of his head of his former student pleasuring herself while reading his favorite books. He rushed home with a burnt tongue and blood rushing to a part of his body he didn't want blood to be rushing to at that very moment.

Suzuko picked up the two emptied tea cups to put wash them. She briefly stopped to look at the one her old teacher drank out of. And gently brushed her finger around the rim thinking about how Kakashi's lips might have looked when they touched it. Suzuko blushed. "That old pervert."

The next day, Suzuko ate a small breakfast and went out to man her family's book shop. Her father stopped coming in regularly because his mobility was limited by an old leg injury that started acting up again. She was happy to takeover. Being surrounded by books in a small, but comfortable space was ideal. Business was usually slow but steady enough so that she was never bored for too long. This particular day was much slower. She was getting ready to leave when she heard the bell above the door jingle. "Hello!" Suzuko greeted, "Oh! Its you!" A pink haired kunoichi walked in,

"Suzu-chan! I'm glad to see the book store is still around. I was wondering where you went off to last night."

"Oh, Sakura! I'm sorry I didn't actually mean to leave so abruptly last night. Do you remember Taichi and Ryou?"

"Of course, they used to be such jerks to you."

"Well, they were outside the bar last night and we cached up a bit."

"Oh yeah? How were they?"

"Still jerks. Kakashi came out at the perfect time and he walked me home…"

"He what?" Sakura had a look that could be read as something in between shock and disgust.

"He, uh, yeah he just walked me home," Suzuko shrugged.

"That seems a little too nice for someone like Kakashi-sensei," Sakura looked at her quizzically, "He didn't, you know, try anything did he?"

"Try anything? Why would he try anything?" Suzuko asked, reorganizing some books on a shelf, "What does that even mean?"

Sakura sighed at her friend's ignorance, "What I mean is that he seemed to be eyeing you strangely the other night. I've never seen Kakashi-sensei ogle at anything other than his dirty books, but that's what it looked like he was doing a you." Suzuko rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous, Sakura-chan," she flipped through a disorganized mess of bills and invoices, "And those books aren't that dirty…" Sakura made a face, "Don't tell me you of all people are into that Icha Icha crap." "Well, remember when we were playing hide and seek that one time when you couldn't find me for an hour? I found one under my parents bed and read some of it while you looked for me and," she looked away blushing, "I dunno it was just fun to read, to be honest." Sakura sighed, "Maybe the large age gap doesn't even matter. But still, you're not much older than me! I can't imagine going after a man sensei's age. Blech!" "So, are you here to buy a book or just keep me company?" Suzuko said attempting to change the subject. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you had any plans for lunch. Naruto, Sasuke, and I are going to grab some ramen and I wanted to know if you wanted to come! My treat!" "Well, if its your treat how can I say no?"


	4. Ichiraku Ramen

By the time Sakura and Suzuko arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting in their seats. "Its about time! I'm starving!" whined Naruto. "Calm down, I invited my Suzu-chan to join us. You remember Naruto, right?" she asked Suzu. Suzu nodded, "How can I forget!" "And this is Sasuke! He's only going to be in Konoha for a little while before he sets off on his travels. Sasuke, this is Suzu." The two shook hands, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke." "Likewise." "Alright well since we're all here now; lemme have a miso ramen with extra pork!" exclaimed Naruto. "Calm down, you idiot!" Sakura punched his arm 'lightly' by her standards.

The four of them ate together and caught up with each other's lives and swapped mission stories. Naruto was still ordering bowls of ramen long after everyone else had finished. "So, Suzu-chan, you have to tell me," Sakura leaned in closer to her friend. "Tell you what?" "How was Kakashi-sensei last night? Like, what did he do?" Sakura's voice came to hard whisper. "Oh nothing. He saw some pretty embarrassing, um, personal stuff and that was uncomfortable. We had tea and I ate some strawberries and then he left like he was in a hurry. Or, I dunno, concerned about something. It was all pretty weird." "Well, Kakashi-sensei is a pretty weird guy." "He really is but I dunno. I think he's kinda-" "Hello," Suzu was cut off by the calm, cool voice of her former teacher who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of pork. "I heard some familiar voices and decided to pop in real quick," Kakashi took a seat next to Suzu. Suzu's face was flushed with embarrassment and the most she could do was hope that he hadn't been eavesdropping. "You're looking well today, Suzuko-san," his chair was so close to hers that she accidentally bumped her legs into his and she could feel his warmth radiating next to her. Suzuko stared at her own lap momentarily before deciding that she felt to uncomfortable there and had to leave.

"I gotta go thanks for-" In an attempt at escaping, she didn't remember how tall the stools were and collapsed onto Kakashi's lap. Suzuko's heart skipped as she looked up to watch Kakashi's reaction. He stared at her calmly and held her in place. He saw Teuchi's and Ayame's blushing faces behind the bar and traced their stares back to Suzuko's skirt that had been completely lifted, exposing her black lacy lingerie underneath. Kakashi quickly moved his hand to put her skirt back in place. "Sensei!" Suzuko gasped at his touching her in such a way. "Suzuko-san…" Kakashi looked down quickly and back at her, indicating she look down too. While trying to prevent her fall, Suzuko's hand landed at the crotch of his pants. Suzuko was stunned and embarrassed but frozen. It wasn't until she felt something stiffen slightly in her hand that she fell back in the other direction, pushing Sakura who pushed Sasuke into Naruto, who in turn spilled his ramen all over the counter. "I-I'm sorry!" Suzuko bowed in apology. Sakura simply laughed it off, "You're a mess today Suzu-chan. Its no wonder you never became a full-sledged shinobi." "Now, now. Suzuko-san may be a bit clumsy, but she was one of the best students I ever had. She was just… shy, I suppose," Kakashi chimed in. "Y-you stop talking you old pervert!" "Suzukp-san, your appearance may have changed greatly, but you're still the same," Kakashi retorted. "Kakashi-sensei, stop teasing Suzu-chan otherwise she'll never come out with us again." "That's right, you listen to Sakura-chan," Suzuko said, pointing accusingly at her former teacher. Naruto was at the far end on the right cleaning ramen off of himself when he said, "You seem a lot more lively lately, Kakashi-sensei." "Is this the result of you spending more time with Guy-sensei?" "You do seem a lot more youthful than usual," Sasuke chimed in. Sakura and Naruto laughed. "Well, I really should get back to the shop. Lemme just-" Suzuko opened her coin purse and found it empty. "Don't worry about it, Suzuko-chan," Kakashi said, "I'll pay for you." He winked at her and she blushed. Naruto all the way at the other end yelled, "All right! Kakashi-sensei is paying!" "N-no, wait! I only wanted to- Okay, fine."

Suzuko left Ichiraku Ramen to man the book shop. Kakashi scooted himself next to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, where exactly is the book shop she works at?" "Kakashi-sensei, I'm not going to let you stalk her. You're starting to get really out of hand." "I-its not like that. I just… Well,its not very often that I get to see what became of the students I've failed and seeing her just feels… nostalgic." "Sensei, I think you like her. And I have to tell you, I don't approve.""Just tell me where she works, I could easily find out myself." Sakura sighed and gave him the information he wanted.

The bookstore was dark and empty. Suzuko sat at her desk with a brush and ink thinking about what she was going to do. Her father who once owned the shop used to always draw in customers but with his illness, he could no longer work. So she had been stuck with a failing business and piles of her father's hospital bills. Money was getting tight and all she could afford to eat was white rice. She had a friend who owned a bar and he would give her bottles of saké which she would drink alone in the apartment she was about to lose whenever she thought too hard about her financial troubles. It was easier when she was working as a ninja for hire but the market had shifted drastically and she was having trouble finding work. She tried her best with the book shop but day after day of no customers was disheartening. She was starting to give up.

The bell at the door jingled. Suzuko looked up from her blank piece of paper and saw a silver-haired man come in. His hair laid limply after being wet form the rain that came down so suddenly late in the afternoon. "Kakashi-sensei?" "Ah, Suzuko-san? I didn't know you worked here. I was just looking for a book," he pushed his wet hair out his eyes. "Of all the bookstores, sensei…" Suzuko sighed. "Do you know what you're looking for?" She got up from her chair to assist him. "I heard that there were re-released special editions of Icha Icha and I was wondering if you had them. There aren't many bookstores around here that have an adult section." It was true, her father made sure that his shop catered to everyone's needs. "Ah, yes. We actually do have them here, they're in the back." She led him to a small back room lit mostly by pink lights that draped the walls. On an empty wall hung three Icha Icha movie posters. "Ah, did you see the movie?" Kakashi asked. Suzuko blushed but the pink lights camouflaged her, "Y-yeah… I did…" "Did you like it?" "Um… yeah I did but I thought it was a little too, uh, tame…" Kakashi smiled under his mask, "You're absolutely right. I hear the sequel is going to be an improvement. We should watch it together." Suzuko said nothing but scoured a bookcase for what he was looking for. "Ah, here it is!" She pulled out the collection.

"So, Suzuko-san, how is the family business going?" Kakashi asked as she rang him up. "Well, not very well, to be honest. I'm struggling to pay for my father's care and I can't afford my apartment anymore so I'm going to end up sleeping here for a while. By the way, you never told me why you're sharingan was gone." "I lost it… During the war…" Suzuko felt like she hit a nerve and decided not to pester him with questions. "Well, if it makes you feel any better you look more handsome with two eyes showing. Now if you would take off the mask… Hmm…" Kakashi smiled, "You think I'm handsome?" Suzuko rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm actually about to close up the shop for the night." "Let me walk you home then."

The two of them walked together in the rain down for a block to her apartment. She tried to unlock the door and realized that the landlord had changed the locks. There was a note on the door explaining that her rent was up and that she would have to get in contact with her to clear out her belongings. "What the hell? Is this even legal?" Suzuko was angry and it was already late. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I'll just head back to the shop for tonight." "Suzuko-san, why don't you stay with me?" "Sensei, I don' know about that. "It doesn't seem like you have a shower or a bed in that shop. And your clothes are completely soaked through. Just come with me. At least just for tonight." Suzuko sighed, "You're right, okay." And so the two made their way to Kakashi's home.


	5. Kakashi's Home

Kakashi's home was small and a bit out-of-the-way. His furnishings and decorations were kept to a bare minimum except for some mementos and photos of his students and teams. Suzuko was surprised by the lack of rooms. There was really only a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room which he used as his bedroom. He gave her a towel and directed her to the bathroom where she took a hot bath. She left the bathroom with nothing but a towel. "Um… All my clothes are wet so, um, I was wondering-" "Here," he handed her one of his old black long-sleeved shirts and a pair of his sleeping pants, "It gets cold here at night what with no heater and limited blankets so even if they're too big, they should help." "Ah, thank you." Suzuko took the clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. When she emerged, Kakashi was flushed. Seeing his former student wearing his clothes to bed was one thing but he also noticed her hard nipples poking out through the shirt. Kakashi tried hard not to look at her, he didn't want to scare her away with an erection.

He quickly pulled out a futon from the closet to distract himself, "I can sleep on this one. Let me change the sheets and-" "Kakashi-sensei, I'm not sleeping on your bed!" exclaimed Suzuko. "Eh? Why not? Are you uncomfortable?" "It's just that hat futon doesn't look to comfortable and I was thinking that you would need the rest more than me, you know?" Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Suzuko-san, I can sleep anywhere and be just fine, don't worry about me." He went and grabbed fresh sheets and fixed the bed for her. She sat down guiltily and watched Kakashi as he got ready for bed. "Are you not going to take your mask off?" she asked mid-yawn. "Is that what you're waiting for?" he said, peering up from his book and looking at her on the bed across the room, "Well, I was just planning on reading for a while so…" "Sorry, sensei. Well, goodnight," Suzuko said, shutting off the small lamp next to the bed she occupied.

About an hour later, Kakashi heard Suzuko shivering in her sleep. He tried putting his own blankets over her but she continued shivering. Kakashi felt bad that he hadn't gotten his heating unit fixed. He decided to be her source of heat and crawled into bed with her. When he lifted up her blankets, he accidentally saw that the pants he had given her slipped down to her ankles and she was not wearing underwear because she had fallen asleep before her clothes that Kakashi washed for her had dried. He closed his eyes quickly and slipped himself under the covers and spooned her. He was surprised to find her snuggling up with him. "Mmm… Kakashi-sensei?" Her eyes fluttered open with curiosity. He was expecting her to react very negatively to what he was doing. But instead she turned her body to face his and asked "Sensei? Are you keeping me warm?" "Ah! Y-yes I am, Suzuko-chan." She smiled sleepily, "Are we keeping each other warm?" Kakashi blushed, "Yeah, I suppose we are…"

Suzuko turned her body back around to let him continue spooning her, but she began to grind her backside against his crotch. "Mmm… Sensei…" She felt his member stiffen in his pants and smiled. He put his hand on her hips to stop her. "Sensei? Don't you want to fuck your favorite student?" "Suzuko-chan…" Kakashi moved one of his hands from her bare hip to under her shirt. He grabbed one of her warm breasts and pulled her closer to his body and kissed her neck while he began to rub himself on her. He lifted her shirt and took off his pants.

Suddenly he woke up. He had fallen asleep right after he went to warm her up. She was still wearing her shirt and he was also still fully clothed. The sun filtered in through the window and he watched as Suzuko's eyes flitted open. "Ah! Sensei! Thank you for keeping me warm last night… You were right, it really does get cold around-" Mid-stretch she realized her extremely loose-fitting pants had fallen off in her sleep and she gasped. Still under the blanket she said, "Kakashi-sensei, please don't look at me! Hold on a sec!" When she was ready she got up from the bed, holding her pants up with her hands. "Your clothes should be dry," Kakashi said. "You did that for me?" Suzuko smiled, "Well, I guess today I'll move all my stuff out of my apartment and into the shop! Do you have any coffee?" "Kakashi pointed to the kitchen, "I usually keep it in the counter above the egg basket." He followed her into the kitchen and watched her make the coffee. "Do you want some?" she asked. "Why not?" "Well, I make mine extra strong. Is that okay with you?" "It's perfect." He sat down on the dinette and pretended to read an old newspaper while watching her make coffee with one hand and hold her pants up with the other. "I was thinking…" he put the newspaper down, "…why don't you bring some stuff over here and stay here a little longer?" "Huh? Is that an offer?" Suzuko propped herself up on the counter waiting for the coffee to be finished. "You seem to be comfortable now and I don't mind the company," Kakashi said. "Hmm…it would be nice to have a bed to sleep on and a shower…" she pondered. Though in her head, she already decided this was what she wanted. She remembered the night before how he had kept her warm and she fell back asleep to the sound of his soft snoring. She thought she would feel uncomfortable but it felt nice. "That sounds nice, actually. Sure!" "Okay. I can help you bring some stuff here if you'd like."

After the two ate breakfast and drank their coffee, they went out to move some things from her apartment. She was given two weeks to empty it out so they started out with just the essentials. Suzuko filled two backpacks full of clothes (one of them hid two sex toys beneath the clothing) and they each carried one. Along with that, she brought along a bag of toiletries such as her toothbrush, feminine hygiene products, and her own soap. "Are you busy today, Kakashi-sensei?" "Ah, I'm afraid so. I've got some business to take care of with Lady Tsunade," he responded. "Oh, I forgot you were taking her place as the next Hokage!" "You knew about that?" "Sakura told me, but I didn't really remember because I was so thrown off by the fact that you both were our sensei. It's so strange that an old pervert like you is going to lead this country now." Kakashi sighed, "You have such low standards of me, don't you?" Suzuko shrugged, "Actually sensei, I really respect you and I think you're interesting and unconventional. Even though I may come off as rude and disrespectful towards you, I'm not sure if I really mean it…" Kakashi blushed and responded, "You know Suzuko-san… I think I feel exactly the same way about you." Suzuko grinned, "Don't you think it will look strange for the new Hokage to be living with a former student?" "We're equals and you are an adult now, I'm sure its gonna be fine."

"Kakashi Hatake," Tsunade glared at him angrily, "What is this I hear about you trying to frolic around with a former student? And not even much older than Sakura I hear?"

Kakashi sighed, "Did Sakura tell you?"

"She did. And I'm afraid I cannot permit you to continue with these lewd things you're doing."

"We're just friends."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Kakashi. If you make a fool of yourself, you make a fool of our country and I will not idly stand by and watch you do that."

"All that over a woman who I've been spending time with?"

"A 'woman'? She's a child, hardly any older than your own students who are already more than half your age. Have some respect for yourself."

"She's an adult woman now, not some child who I'm making decisions for. And after all, I only let her stay with me while she's gets back on her feet-"

"You what!? She's living with you now!? How far have you two gone!?"

"We haven't 'gone' anywhere! What are you talking about, Tsunade-sama?"

"Alright, but if and when I see you two together I'll be the judge myself."

Tsunade stormed out of the room. "Did she really send me a carrier pigeon to meet with her over something so trivial?" he thought to himself. Tsunade returned with a pile of papers and official documents for Kakashi to sign and went over and over on what his new duties were.


	6. New Job

Kakashi was surprised by how drained he felt just from pouring over boring old documents. He came home and didn't see Suzuko. He sat on his bed and began to read when he heard strange noises coming from the bathroom. He put his ear to the door and heard moaning. Assuming Suzuko had fallen and hurt herself, he rushed inside. He found Suzuko in the bath holding the shower head between her legs. Her back was arched as she was just about to reach her peak but she dropped it quickly and screamed upon Kakashi's arrival. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing!?" He stood frozen at the door, face bright red and said, "I-I thought that, um, I-" She picked up the shower head and pointed it at Kakashi, "Get OUT!" The water soaking him quickly got his body catch up with the event and he shut the door as quickly as possible. He changed into dry pajamas and crawled back into bed, still blushing over what he had accidentally witnessed.

Suzuko came out of the shower with her face red from embarrassment. "What was that all about Kakashi-senseI!? Why would you just open the door like that!?" He poked some of his head out from the covers, "I thought maybe you were hurt. Shower accidents happen all the time." Suzuko looked flustered, "Well, maybe if you weren't so quiet coming into the house, I would've known you were here and stopped!" "I can't help it, I'm a ninja," he responded dryly. Suzuko was wearing one of his old shirts to bed. She plopped onto her bed with a sigh, "I didn't even get to finish…" "I'm glad to see you're getting so…comfortable," said Kakashi. Suzuko threw a pillow at him, "Is that supposed to be a joke? Do you think that's funny?" Kakashi took the pillow, "I'm keeping this." Suzuko grumbled, shut her lamp off, and put her head down. Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to sleep but was distracted by the sweet smell of Suzuko's strawberry scented shampoo that was stuck on the pillow. He tried to get the image of her pleasuring herself out of his head but could not. He waited for her to fall asleep before quietly relieving himself of his fantasize in the bathroom.

The next morning Kakashi woke up to Suzuko cooking the two of them breakfast. "You're up early," he said leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. Concentrating on taking the fried eggs out of the pan Suzuko said, "Yeah, well, I gotta be a little nice to you for taking me in like this." She turned to him, first admiring his tired face then seeing a large bulge in his pants. Her face grew bright red and she tried to ignore it. "Are you ok?" Kakashi looked down. "Oh! I-its morningwood! It's not-!" "I figured but…" Suzuko looked away quickly, "… Please put it away Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi sighed, "Just give it a minute… I'm sorry it's not used to guests…" "You know, I never expected it to be so big," Suzuko muttered. "What was that?" Kakashi pretended not to hear her but underneath his mask he was grinning ear to ear. "I didn't say anything." lied Suzuko, placing his breakfast on the table while trying not to get caught sneaking in another quick glimpse. Suzuko sat across from him too distracted to eat her own breakfast. "He's bigger than any toy I've ever had," she thought, "I wonder if that would hurt…" She gasped out load at the thought. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, stopping before he could reach for his chopsticks. He noticed her cheeks becoming more and more flushed. "You're not thinking of anything dirty, are you?" Kakashi smiled. "I-I'll be right back…" she muttered between her fingers that covered her mouth. She got up and quickly walked to bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. "I guess he's definitely not an old geezer yet," she thought to herself, blushing furiously with her back against the door. Kakashi ate his breakfast quickly with a smile on his face.

When Suzuko's embarrassment subsided, she left the bathroom and found Kakashi completely dressed with his empty plate still sitting on the table next to her still steaming plate. "You ate already!?" "I've got a big busy day ahead of me what with all this paperwork waiting for me at the office," he replied. Kakashi hurried across the room to get out from the door Suzuko blocked. As he passed her by he gently touched her waist to move her aside and whispered, "Thanks for the food." Suzuko felt shivers down her spine. Kakashi had just opened the door when he paused, "You know what? I'm going to need an assistant now that I'm Hokage…" "Yeah?" "Well, you need a job right? Why don't you be my assistant?" Kakashi turned around as he asked. Suzuko briefly recalled a scene in the second volume of Icha Icha paradise where the main male character is confronted by his hot, young secretary about her secret desires and they go on in a secret affair where they can only make love at work. She was sure he thought about the memorable plot point as well. And still, she nodded in agreement. She couldn't understand why she would agree to it. "And this will be a paid position so you'll be able to save up for you own place again." "That's perfect," she responded, grateful to have a proper excuse to say yes.

Kakashi wanted her to start that very day. Luckily for her, she had time to prepare since he was only leaving to get some training hours in before heading to work. Suzuko struggled to find an appropriate length of skirt and ended up settling on a black top that cut off at her midriff with fishnet underneath and a black knee-length skirt with high slits on both sides. Even her most modest clothing didn't feel appropriate. She threw her green hair in a bun and applied a layer of pink lipstick and headed out to her new job as the Hokage's assistant.

She arrived to the building and suddenly started to feel nervous. She's never worked such an official job before and suddenly her stomach sank. She stood outside checking her outfit again and making sure her lipstick wasn't smudged. She took a deep breath and went inside. She had to ask another employee for directions to the Hokage's quarters. The employee scoffed at her as she walked away. She opened the door and saw Kakashi reading over some official documents. "Ah, Suzuko-san- Oh! You look nice," his eyes widened a bit upon forcing his eyes from the paperwork and seeing Suzuko standing in his doorway wearing what she was wearing. His eyes softened and he motioned her over with his free hand. Suzuko walked over blushing."Alright so here's some of the stuff I need you to do," Kakashi went on for several minutes explaining what she was supposed to report back to him and what she could file away. "Um… can you say that again and I can write it down this time?" she asked. Kakashi sighed and handed her some paper and a pen. "I'm gonna need you to give these forms to the people down on the first floor in the second office. They'll know what to do with it," Kakashi said handing her a pile of manila folders and a stack of loose paper with small dense writing all over each page. "Sure thing. I'll do it right now."

There was a click at the door just as Suzuko was about to walk out with her folders and papers. Suzuko almost fell over as the door slammed open. The papers and folders fell out of her arms and fluttered all over the office floor. "Ah, I'm sorry. Kakashi. Glad I caught you.I forgot to tell you that you have a meeting scheduled with the elders this afternoon. Is this your assistant?" Tsunade eyed Suzuko suspiciously. "Yes, Tsunade this is Suzuko," he introduced informally. Suzuko bowed, "Its an honor to meet you, Lady Tsunade." Suzuko bent over to pick up the fallen papers, eliciting unconscious stares from Kakashi. Tsunade watched him suspiciously while speaking to Suzuko who was still bent over,"Well, since you're the new assistant, I guess I should take it upon myself to inform you of some important dates and details you should remind your new boss." "Ah, yes. Of course," Suzuko lifted her head. "Well how about we discuss things over some sake in an hour." Suzuko was confused but nodded as she gave her direction to which bar they should meet up at. Suzuko tried to make eye contact with Kakashi to indicate her discomfort with the situation but he was now sitting at his desk with his eyes glued to his book.. As soon as Tsunade left, Suzuko ran and punched Kakashi in the shoulder as hard as she could. "What was that for?" "What do you mean 'what was that for'!? Why the hell does Lady Tsunade want to go to such a weird place with me!? Why was she looking at me like that!? I've never met her before!" Suzuko yelled in a single breath. "Lady Tsunade has been a bit concerned with our involvement with each other and she's probably just sniffing around, that's all," he responded, still casually reading his book.

Suzuko met the former Hokage at the bar specified. Tsunade was already there drinking sake. "Sorry I'm late," Suzuko said taking a seat next to her and trying not to emit her feelings of discomfort. "You're right on time," she said putting her drink down, "Now, what I really want to ask you is how far you've gone with your former teacher, Kakashi Hatake?" Suzuko shivered, "What do you mean how far? You don't think that we're… romantically involved, do you Lady Tsunade?" "Well, my apprentice and your friend Sakura may have told me that Kakashi had taken some special interest in you. And then the other day Kakashi spilled the beans about the two of you living together," she took a sip, "And I would understand, Kakashi is a… young spirited man who is rather attractive. But I must say, I think what the two of you are doing is inappropriate." Suzuko ordered herself sake and drank nervously, "I'm afraid you are misreading the situation. The only reason Kakshi let me live with him was because I'm sort of… broke right now and he wanted to help me out. He's really just being kind and there are absolutely no romantic inclinations! He gave me this job so I can make some money and move out, after all." Suzuko gulped her drink down and received a refill."Hm… Well, alright.I suppose I may just being a bit overprotective of the Hokage title. And I suppose even if you had been romantically involved, I wasn't exactly the model Hokage myself," Tsunade winked and smiled, already getting a bit tipsy, "And, to be honest, you seem like a kind and grounded woman." Suzuko smiled, "Thank you Lady Tsunade," she drank more sake. For the next hour and a half, Tsunade explained to her some of the important and more obscure duties of her job in between drinking and laughing and swapping stories."You know, I really do think Kakashi is attractive. I just don't want to admit it to myself, I think," Suzuko said, beginning to slur. "Well, it would be difficult for you not to. Even with that mask on he's enough but I've treated his wounds for years and I've seen what's under the mask. It's almost irresistible," Tsunade responded, blushing from the sake and her fond memories of Kakashi's unconscious face. "I haven't seen his face yet…" "What!? ANd the two of you live together?" Tsunade was surprised and tried to imagine how a man could spend so much of his life hiding a face like his under a mask. "Well, its only been a couple days! And he's sneaky." The two of them began to laugh. "Oh, you should probably get back to work," Tsunade said, looking at the clock behind Suzuko. She turned around to look too, "Oh man, I'm a little drunk. Should I really be doing that?" Tsunade laughed, "Don't tell anybody, but I was drunk on the job once or twice myself. You'll be fine, you wouldn't want to ditch your first day on the job." Suzuko smiled and hopped enthusiastically out of her chair, "You're right… We should do this again sometime!"

The two said their goodbyes and Suzuko walked back to the office, feeling even more drunk now that she was on her feet. She watched her feet to make sure they were walking mostly straight. She stumbled back into the office and found Kakashi still reading at his desk. "Ah, Suzuko-san. That took a while." Suzuko giggled, "Sorry, we had a few drinks… I was nervous and she offered so…" "Well, since you were with Lady Tsunade I can't really argue. But I'd rather you not be drunk here. You can go home for the day and rest up for your first real work day tomorrow," he said peeking up at her from his book. Suzuko slinked over to the front of his desk and leaned over it, exposing her cleavage and the lace edges of her lingerie underneath. "Kakashi-sensei, I don't wanna go home yet." Kakashi blushed under his mask and forced his eyes on the book in front of him. "You know," Suzuko began playing with a pen she found on the desk, "…Tsunade-sama likes me." "Does she now?" Kakashi said trying to look uninterested by keeping his eyes on the page. "What part of that book are you at?" she asked leaning in closer. "I-I- um…" Kakashi's whole face was bright red and he was beginning to sweat. Suzuko took the book from his hands and skimmed. He was reading a part where the main protagonist and his love interest were making love in an office on a chair and decided to do it on his desk because the chair was making too much noise. "Mm, so you thought about this too, didn't you? I had a feeling…" "W-what are you talking about? I was just…" "Kakashi-sensei you don't have to lie to me or make up excuses. Is this what you want to do to me?" Suzuko put the book down and pushed it over to climb onto his desk. She sat up on it directly facing him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stand up and take position over her. He looked down at her lying on his desk with her green hair splayed out on his papers. Suzuko then grabbed his hips and pushed them slightly forward, closer to her. Her legs were speed and now dangled on either side of him. Kakashi wiped a strand of hair out of face and put his hands back down on the desk, still maintaining his position above her. She unbuttoned her shirt and dress, exposing her black lacy underwear and bra. Kakashi touched the parts of her thigh that were uncovered by her fishnet thigh high stockings. "Suzuko-san…" Suzuko could feel his erection between her legs through their layers of clothing and her heart began to pound. He touched her face lightly and with that kind gesture her thoughts began to slow down. The drunken fog of confidence was beginning to break down and she felt as though she were sobering up with every touch. "This could just be a one time thing, nothing serious…" Suzuko felt her face growing hotter. She felt so far away from Kakashi in experience. He was a handsome jounin, now Hokage. And she was a shy girl who had only been physically involved with one other man before. She decided that a casual fuck was the proper adult thing to do as Kakashi has probably had quite a few himself.

Kakashi pushed himself away from her. "I'm afraid I can't do that to you, Suzuko-san." She lifted herself up and propped herself up by on her elbows, "Why not, Kakashi-sensei?" He turned around and didn't answer. She buttoned herself back up quickly. "I think you're right, I should probably go home…" She got off of his desk and left quietly. Once outside she began to cry. "Why did I try to act all cool?" she thought. She decided not to walk back to Kakashi's place and instead she walked through the rain back to her family's bookstore where she cried herself to sleep on the dusty floor. "I must be the biggest idiot on earth," she decided.


End file.
